


Valenwind 30 day OTP - Stories From

by Saraphin



Series: ValenwindOTPStoryChallenge [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphin/pseuds/Saraphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Compilation and Expanding of the Small Stories from my Valenwind 30 Day OTP Challenge done with Pixel Dolls. These will be posted more chronologically than by the Number they were done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valenwind 30 day OTP - Stories From

Vincent Valentine was a Turk, but we all know that. He was one of the best gunmen that had been in the Turks during his generation. He would eventually meet an end to the current life and continue on towards what people would call the Jenova Wars. For now, let's rewind. To before he met Lucrecia and Hojo and became one with Four Demons. To a Time where he was simply a Turk on an assignment that had taken him to a City, a small village actually, that would one day become the Slums of Midgar, what would be under the plates of the large city that would define generations of people. 

Vincent had rarely bothered to find out too much going on in his assignments. This one, however, was fairly out of the ordinary. Watch over a child that had seen his mother killed. She had been killed for nothing more than an old wedding band that had a single Diamond on it. The boy was silent, mute, unable to talk after watching what had happened. He thankfully hadn't been seen by the attacker, the mother having seen the thief coming, eying the ring hungrily and had made the boy hide behind a fence that had quite a few holes, holes that he had been able to look through and see the entire confrontation. It had started with a stab wound, then a gunshot to the face and finally the thief had ripped her clothing and raped the dying woman, unknowing of the child watching with wide eyes.

The Child had been found in a shell shocked state nearly an hour later, just sitting next to the body of his mother, holding her hand but not looking at her. The woman had the same sandy platinum hair as the child, but they could only guess on the eye color. The Only reason anything was done with the boy was his mother's connections, her previous husband, and the blood that ran in his veins, but didn't know. Veld, despite everything, had actually taken the boy away from the scene of the murder even if he couldn't get the child to talk or respond much. He had at least gotten the child to drink a glass of milk, even though all Food was actually untouched.

Plenty of paperwork came and went, the boy never leaving the sight of any Turk. If it weren't for a Prenuptial agreement, the boy would have been in their care and the now dead woman would have not died. Haiwindo. That was the last name that was on everything legal, even though the boy had been registered at the school under Highwind. He was half Wutaiian. His Mother a Full blooded, if blonde, Wutaiian, from an influential Family that lived north of the Main city. It was a small settlement almost, but well off the maps and one had to go up towards the Dai-Cho mountains to get there.

The Matriarch arranged for the child to be brought back to Wutai, but it would take a few days. They wanted the boy to be protected and had chosen Vincent Valentine to do so, he was the youngest, perhaps he would be able to actually get the child to open up.

\-------

As the child slept on the Inn room bed, the Turk finally took the time to look over all the papers he'd been given in an attempt to find out what was so important. After a few moments, he looked at the small child and frowned. The Information within the packet making the Turk take a very hard look. The hair was a shade or two lighter, but thinking back, the eyes did match Rufus'. This small boy was a ShinRa from a very short lived marriage before the President's current wife, a blonde with hair darker than the boy in front of him.

The packet of information said that he was taking the child to his Maternal grandmother and that he would be the first Male child within the family in the last six generations. This would be the first Male Haiwindo to carry on the family, the first born in many years. In fact, there was a copy of a prenuptial within the paperwork. The First Child of the dissolved marriage would be a Haiwindo. The family was Matriarchal and would take no less, but he had never met this side of the family.

The Raven almost wondered what would become of the child, but he was sure it wasn't much of his business, despite lineage. Part of him wished the child had nothing more to do with ShinRa, another almost wondered if the child would be back within the Company. His goggles were the most interesting part of it all, apparently, his mother than been actually starting to date, after five years of having a child. She had been dating a man that was a Pilot within the Military. The Goggles had belonged to that man. The boy had told him not to go, begged him, for no reason other than he had a bad dream the night before. The goggles were given and the man had said he would come back for them. Three weeks later, nearly four weeks before the murder, the man's plane had exploded as he took off from the runway. Mysterious enough to have most not having a clue what was going on, but not enough to fool Vincent. It was obvious that the man was supposed to be taken out of the life of the woman and child. The President may have not been married to the woman, but he obviously saw the small boy and woman as his own.

\----

Vincent wasn't sure which he disliked more, loud children, boats or the fact that the boy called Cid hadn't even been loud, each request quiet and subdued. Vincent realized that part of it was the trauma from his mother's death, but he was still a child and he was avoiding other children on the boat like they were the plague. The Boy had been outfitted with a pair of jeans and a blue tee, both of which he had picked out. THe Turk was glad he would at least do that.

The raven would be stupid if he said that he didn't like the way the child was. He was afraid that the boy would run around and scream as soon as they got on the boat, but he was calm and stayed by his Escort, making the gunman's job very easy. Every thing they did during the two day trip was a quiet affair. He would never forget the dinner the last day before they finally reached the island nation.

The Two had gone and settled in for a meal in the Galley: Salads, bread and stew. The boy sat there and looked at the food before huffing and crossing his arms on his chest.

"You need to eat all of that," Vincent said, watching the suddenly stubborn boy.

"nu-uh, not eatin' any stew but Momma's."

Vincent felt the want to shove the stew down the boy's throat after tying him up. He finally talks to say something like that?! Unknown to the Turk, the boy could see the small twitch in the Raven's left eye and the slight throbbing of a vein in his forehead.

"you will eat it, or you will not get any of your dinner. nor tomorrow's breakfast."

The boy sputtered, "but...ya...can't!"

"I can. Try me. now eat."

The boy seemed to sulk a bit as he poked at his food, "fine, but I ain't gonna like it."

"I don't care if you like it or not. you need to eat it."

\----

The Turk was never so glad to be off a boat. the child had become stubborn to a fault, not listening all the time, but thankfully he was silent. They walked quietly through the town, many of the town's people watching the them. The Turk didn't bother to even stop, much to the boy's annoyance, but he followed along anyway. He surely didn't know where they were going and well, he didn't want to be left alone in the middle of a town he'd never been to.

Though the walk was long, the boy had slowly gone quiet and appeared to be starting to get tense, not sure what was going on exactly. There was no home visible and he feared the man was going to murder him and he fidgeted greatly.

"would you stop?" Vincent scowled down at the boy.

Said boy looked up with wide, scared eyes, "Yer not gonna kill me, are ya?"

The Turk resisted the urge to slap his own forehead, but only barely, "no, I'm taking you to see your grandmother, where you will stay."

"I have a gr...an..."

Seeing the boy struggle with the large word, "Nana. that's what I call my grandmother."

This got the Turk a bright, wide smile that even made him warm inside, "Kay! so goin' ta see Nana?"

Vincent simply motioned down the path, were a large manor was coming into view. It was very large, with curves in the architecture that was nothing like the rest of Wutaii. The two moved to the manor, the boy going silent, grabbing into his hand tighter as he started to panic, despite being told what was going on. The grounds leading up to the home were well tended, many of the Topiaries shaped like dragons. They approached the door and Vincent raised a hand to raise and lower the Dragon shaped knocker.

Vincent stood before the huge door to the manor, the boy clinging to his hand as they stood at the door, waiting for the knock to be answered.

As the door opened, there was a man, typical Wutaiian, with long black hair and dark eyes, "May I help you?"

"I am Vincent Valentine, I was informed I would be expected," The Turk stayed calm as the boy applied pressure to his left hand.

"Please, do follow me," The man waited for them to enter, closed the door and then lead them to a study.

The boy was shaking a bit, trembling with fear, Vincent guessed. The Room they were lead to was warm, open and inviting, with statues of dragons everywhere, the most prominent one of Bahaumut that seemed to a small indoor shrine. There was a woman standing at one of the large windows, dressed in a formal kimono, her hair though grayed a bit, was the same shade as the boy.

"Thank you for bringing my grandson to us, he is our future," her voice was soft, but had an undertone of strength.

"You are welcome," Vincent spoke softly and looked to the boy who was watching the woman.

She turned and smiled, it was warm, "Hello, Shido, it is a pleasure to see you again."

The boy looked confused, " 'm Cid!"

The woman actually chuckled, "of course, Cid. I am your grandmother."

"Can I call ya Nana?" The boy still held onto the Turk's hand, but it was loose, as if he was doing it for nothing more than comfort.

The woman smiled and nodded, "You may call me Nana."

At the bright smile from the boy, Vincent smiled slightly crouching as the boy tugged the hand. He was shocked as the boy threw his hands around his neck.

"Thank ya, Mistah Valentine."

"you're welcome," was all the Turk could murmur while giving the boy a pat on the head before standing.

The child ran to the woman and attached himself to her kimono, holding it tightly. With a bow of his head, Vincent silently left, the woman speaking to the boy. In the back of his mind, he thought he would never forget the boy.

If only he knew.


End file.
